Töten, oder getötet werden
by Gwynplain
Summary: Draco soll Dumbledore umbringen. Seine Gedanken über Ehre, Angst und die Gründe zu töten


_Ein kleines Experiment: Draco`s Konflikt mit sich selbst, als er Voldemorts Auftrag erhalten hat, Dumbleodre zu töten.  
_

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Und auch wenn nicht, wär´s toll, wenn ihr mich das wissen lasst:)_

**

* * *

**

**_Töten, oder getötet werden_**

Ich soll ihn töten.

Am Ende läuft alles darauf hinaus, dass ich ein Mörder werde.

Was ist schon dabei? Mein Vater hat gemordet. Mein einziges Vorbild.

Warum hat er gemordet?

Aus Überzeugung? Aus Hass? Aus Ehrgefühl? Vielleicht auch aus Angst. Vielleicht, weil er keine Wahl hatte.

So wie ich. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was der Dunkle Lord mit ihm machen würde, sollte er sich weigern, seinen totbringenden Auftrag zu erfüllen.

So ist das Leben. Töten, oder getötet wedern...

Vielleicht mordete mein Vater gar nicht aus Angst. Wahrscheinlich ist dieses minderwertige Gefühl nur mir Eigen. Mein Vater mordete für Ehre. Für die Ehre der Reinblüter.

Aber kann es überhaupt ehrenhaft sein, einen Menschen seines Lebens zu berauben?

Und wenn ja, welche Gründe machen Mord ehrenhaft?

Ich werde es tun, weil es mir befohlen wurde. Das hat nicht viel mit Ehre zu tun. Der Mensch, für dessen Tod ich sorgen muss, hat mir nicht einmal etwas getan.

Was für Fehler hat Dumbledore begangen, dass er es verdient hat, zu sterben?

Weil er den Zielen des Dunklen Lords im Weg steht. Weil er Harry Potter schützt.

Aber wie ist das zu meiner Aufgabe gworden?

Gewiss ist es eine wichtige Aufgabe. Ich sollte Dankbar sein, sie ausführen zu dürfen. Das ist meine Chance mich als würdig zu erweisen.

Würdig für was? Würdig genug um zu dienen..., einem Mörder zu dienen?

Warum und wofür tötet der Dunkle Lord? Er tötet, um mächtiger zu werden. Dumbledore muss sterben, damit der Dunkle Lord der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt wird. Und zwar vor den Augen der ganzen Welt und nicht nur vor denen der Todesser.

Wer tötet hat Macht. Wer tötet wird respektiert.

Aber was hat das mit Ehre zu tun?

Ist Rache ein Grund zu morden? Ja, Rache ist sogar ein guter Grund. Es viele mir wesentlich leichter, zum Mörder zu werden, wenn ich mich für etwas rächen müsste. Harry Potter hat meinen Vater nach Azkaban gebracht. Ihn könnte ich auf der Stelle töten.

Harry Potter wurden seine Eltern genommen. Er hat auch seine Gründe zum Mörder zu werden. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, scheint er ein Problem mit dem Töten zu haben. Dabei stelle ich es mir doch so einfach vor, jemanden umzubringen, den ich hasse.

Hass. Ist Hass ein Mordgrund? Nein. Es ist kein Grund, nur eine Hilfe, damit es einem leichter fällt. Sogar eine sehr große Hilfe. Ich hasse Dumbledore nicht. Dafür gab es nie einen Anlass. Aber ich muss mich daran gewöhnen, Menschen zu töten, die ich nicht hasse, die ich nicht einmal kenne. Das wird noch öfters meine Aufgabe sein.

Muggle töten ist bestimmt einfach. Sie sind nicht wie wir. Sie sind Dreck. Genau wie Schlammblüter. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich Schmerz empfinden können. Es sind minderwertige Lebewesen. Noch schlimmer als Hauselfen.

Schlammblüter verunreinigen unsere Welt. Sie zerstören die natürliche Ordnung und machen sich, mit ihrem schmutzigem Blut über uns wirklich reinblütige Familien lustig. Allein deswegen sollten sie sterben. Schlammblüter töten ist gut und richtig. Dumbledore ist ein Schlammblut.

Aber die Muggel können sich nicht wehren. Sie haben nicht mal die Chance zu fliehen. Ist es ehrenhaft, jemanden auszulöschen, der hilflos und schwach ist?

Nein. Eigendlich nicht. Und doch muss man sich ihrer entledigen. Wer schwach ist, wird aussortiert. So will es auch die Natur.

Es war also von Anfang an gegen die Natur, dass wir uns mit ihnen paaren. Der Dunkle Lord hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, diesen Fehler zu beheben. Und ich darf ihm dabei helfen. Was für eine Ehre...

Aber was, wenn ich versage? Was, wenn ich nicht in der Lage bin, meinem Herrn gercht zu werden.

Dann muss auch ich aussortiert werden, weil ich schwach bin...

Töten, oder getötet werden...

Ist der Drang sich zu beweisen, ein Grund, zum Mörder zu werden?

Das kommt, denke ich, darauf an, was man zu beweisen versucht. Will ich beweisen, dass ich stark bin? Das selbst Dumbledore sich nicht vor mir retten konnte? Was, wenn Dumbledore stärker ist als ich? Würde er mich umbringen? Was habe ich bewiesen, wenn ich sterbe, ohne meinen Auftrag ausgeführt zu haben. Niemand würde mich ehren. Niemand wäre mir dankbar. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass jemand mich vermissen würde. Mein Vater garantiert nicht. Meine Mutter? Ja, sie würde mich vermissen. Aber was, wenn der Dunkle Lord in seiner Wut über mein Versagen, meiner Mutter ihr Leben nimmt. Was hätte ich dann gekonnt?

Ich muss Dumbledore töten, oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Es gibt keine Optionen.

Außer... Nein. Die Seiten wechseln ist unmöglich. Wie auch, mit dem Dunklen Mal auf meinem Arm. Wie sollte ich mich den Menschen anschließen, die ich hasse? Die ich eigentlich tot sehen will?

Wo bliebe meine Ehre, wenn ich jetzt aufgebe? Ich bin bereits soweit gegangen. Es gibt keinen Weg mehr zurück.

Keiner mehr da, der mir hilft. Gab es jemals jemanden, auf den ich mich verlassen konnte? Jemanden, der mir immer zur Seite stand? Jemanden der mich... liebt?

Nein. Liebe macht schwach. Wenn es jemanden gäbe, der mich liebt, wöllte ich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, weil er schwach ist.

Wenn ich meinen Auftrag erfolgreich ausführe, dann werde ich geachtet. Ist es ein Grund, einen Mord zu begehen, weil man nach Achtung verlangt?

Ich weis es nicht.

Ich weis nicht mal, ob ich töten werde, ob ich es überhaupt will...

Aber eine andere Wahl hab ich nicht.

Der Mord, den ich begehen muss, hat nichts mit Ehre zu tun. So viel ist sicher. Aus Angst?

Es fällt mir schwer zuzugeben, dass ich aus Angst morden werde. Angst ist ehrlos.

Aber ein ehrloser Mord ist immer noch besser, als selbst das Opfer zu sein.

Töten, oder getötet werden...


End file.
